The Boss's secrets
by Wait.can i have a hint
Summary: Summary Inside
1. summary

When nineteen year old Jace Herondale is offered a job at Morgenstern Corp, he's ecstatic. But happens when he meets the owners eighteen year old red head daughter, will he learn of the Morgenstern's secret before its too late

I have many ideas for this one but I will only continue, if people like my idea, please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything but the plotline

Jace's P.O.V

Today was a big day, seeing as how I had accepted a major opportunity to work for Valentine Morgenstern. Morgenstern corp was a company dedicated to discovering a cure for all phobias. Today is my first day and I'm stoked.

I walked through the high-tech buildings entrance, and headed for the elevator, although it seemed to at maximum capacity. I noticed there was room for one more and I headed towards it, but stopped when I noticed a stunning red head, she looked absolutely beautiful and I felt my heart skip a beat, she quickly pushed through the occupants gasping with her hands on her chest and ran for the stairs, which hardly anyone ever takes, and I couldn't help but go after her to see if she was okay, I ran after her and saw her sitting against the wall on the floor gasping for air, jittering and shaking. I raced to her and knelt beside her. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to steady her she looked at me, breathing fast, with her eyes wide open, her pulse was racing.

"Hey, Hey, what wrong tell me, let me help you" I urged.

"Struggling to speak, she managed to gasp out, "AHHH…panic attack WATER, please. AHHHH. I need-I need water"

I rushed through my bag and snatched up my water, undid the lid swiftly and handed it to her; I gave her a worrying look as she drunk it. Her breathing slowed slightly but she shook harder. I pulled her into my arms, and she buried her face into my chest, I was getting immensely worried of the girl, suddenly her shaking slowed to a halt. I held her for another moment and she sat up, I looked into her eyes seriously.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Y-yes thank you so much for helping me. I'm Clary" She said in a soft voice.

I smiled to her and stood up "I'm Jace, nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up.

"Likewise" She grinned.

**Should I continue? PM me any suggestions of what you would like to read. put anything in and I guarantee I will write it**


	3. Chapter 2

Before I could ask Clary why she had a panic attack she looked at her whatch and ran upstairs.

"Hey..." I called out yet she was already gone.

**FLASH FARWARD 3 HOURS**

I sat in a chair by Mr. Morgenstern's office, three hours? Seriously? I've been waiting here for three hours for a briefing by my new boss. It can't be too my much longer, As I thought this the door opened and out walked Clary. Her eyes wondered to me and a smile spread across her face. God she was beautiful. I walked over to her and was about to speak; however Mr. Morgenstern beat me to it.

"Clary DO NOT be late again and I mean it, you know the consequens of it." He growed in a stern voice. I was taken back, does he talk to all his employes like that?

"y-yes father" She stutterd. Of course, but that just made me more warry of what he meant by consequenses. Mr. Morgenstern turned to me.

"Ah Johnathan..."

"Jace...Sorry interupt." He glarred daggers at me.

"Jace." He said attempting to seem calm. "Step into my office." Clary turned and walked away.

After Mr. Morgentern, or as he had asked to be called by his first name Valentine, had explained that I will be doing paper work in my feild of whatever needs to be done as he puts it; I walked out of his office and started decending the stairs when I saw a flash of red hair exit the staircase, Clary.

I ran out and caught her as she exited the building.

"Clary" I called as I caught up to her. She turned and smiled. " What was the panic attack about?" I asked. At this she frowned.

"I dont wanna talk about it." She said said turning away. "And I'm just letting you know, you couln't have chossen a company anymore worse than this to work at, just a warning." As she began to walk away a grabbed her shoulder gentaly and pulled hr back.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, but she dropped her bag and the contets spilled all over the ground she groaned and got to the ground and began collecting her things. I bent down to help her and my hand grabbed a pill bottle. I turned it over and read the lable and just under it, it said,

FOR THOSE SUFFERING OF CLAUSTRAPHOBIA.

My eyes widened in realisation of this had claustrphobia. I looked at her and she realised what I had in my hand and she gasped and grabbed the bottle from my hand. I looked at her face as tears began to fall from her eyes. I quickly pulled her into my arms.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" I said into her ear. She pulled back to speak panicked.

"No No No No No, you don't understand you can't tell my dad about this you can't." She said quickly as a pulled her back into my embrase as she repeated the same words into my shoulder over and over again. "You can't"

Why am I so concerned about her I have only known her for a day, yet i can't help it. But what is concerning me to no exctent is why she doesnt want her father to know about it. What has this gental eighteen year old girl so frightened. All I know is I'm going to find out. And I swear by the angel that I will protect Clary if she is in any harm.

_**I know cliche but if you dont like that stuff fine.**_

_**Any suggestions, should i continue let me know.**_


End file.
